


In the Name of Love

by scifiangel



Series: The Captain!verse [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, fury of a Time Lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Ianto really alive or is something else going on. If it really is Ianto, how will that affect Jack and the Doctor's marriage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Working it Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a stand alone! It won't make much sense if you haven't read at least [_Ceremonies and Commitments_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1855777) and [_Honeymoon_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1857105/chapters/3996075) [Adult], so please read them first.

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/000ec476/)   
**Banner by[](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/profile)[ **scifiangel**](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/)  
**  


**Title:** _In the Name of Love_ 1/3 \+ Epilogue  
 **Chapter One:** _Working it Out_  
 **Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Beta and Credits:**  Thanks goes to my new beta [czarina_kitty](http://czarina-kitty.livejournal.com/),  my brilliant sister [ **slashpervert** (of Harry Poster fandom) ](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/) gave me great plot ideas, and [ **royalladyemma** ](http://royalladyemma.livejournal.com/) who is fully to blame for Ianto being back. Thank you, Emma. Finally, thank you to [von_gelmini](http://von-gelmini.livejournal.com/) for making me my new _Captain!verse_ icon. Isn't it beautiful?   
 **Series:** This is part of _The Captain!Verse_ [ Adult] series.   
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ten, Jack/Ianto  
 **Genre:** Angst, M/M Slash, Hurt/Comfort  
 **Rating:** PG-13  (Adult in Epilogue only)  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** Violence,  Main character being buried alive. Contain Smut in the Epilogue, but not in the story. No TV series spoilers, but spoilers for my Captain!verse story _Honeymoon_  


**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL FICTION HERE** : This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or a used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

Chapter One: _Working it Out_

Ianto Harkness-Jones took a sharp gasping breath as the pain of life filled his lungs. He panted, watching his breath fog in the cold. He tried to slow his heart that was beating out of his chest. Straining to focus his eyes, he looked at his hands that had braced themselves against the sides of the box he appeared to be lying in. He blinked several times to clear his vision and really looked at his surroundings.

He recognized it immediately, having had to work with them often enough over the years. He was in a cryochamber, which would explain why he was so cold. It looked like dirt pressed against the glass window in the lid, so he thought that he might be buried. There was an odd stone or rock on the lid that was glowing, casting an eerie green light into the chamber. He had no idea what it was or how it got here or where here was for that matter.

His mind flashed back to the last memory he had. Jack and he were driving to the Hub, when a car veered off into their lane. He'd swerved to avoid it, went off the road, and down a small hill. The car had rolled several times and then he'd blacked out.

When he'd came to, he was in Jack's arms just outside the car. He remembered how bad Jack had looked. He was covered in blood and was very pale. Ianto knew his husband was near death. He'd seen him die enough time to know the signs. Still Jack had put his lips to his. His husband had brought him back from death five times over their many years together, so he knew what Jack was trying to do. He had blacked out before he felt the _breath of life_ as Jack called it, fill him.

If he was buried, he had to assume that Jack thought he was dead. He looked down at himself. He had no injuries that he could see and he wasn't in any pain. He didn't know how long he'd been out, but he wasn't in the suit he was wearing the day of the accident. He'd had his gray suit on that day with a white shirt. He was now wearing his black suit with Jack's favourite red shirt and a black and red paisley tie.

He wasn't sure why the cryochamber wasn't working. If it were he wouldn't be awake. It couldn't have been shut off for long, because it was still very cold. He had to find a way out of there. He knew there was only so much air in the chamber and it just wouldn't do to come back from death, only to die again of suffocation.

He patted himself down and was relieved to find the pocket watch Jack had given him for their twentieth wedding anniversary a few months ago. It was designed to looked like an antique pocket watch, but it was much more. It was also a video phone, PDA with internet, holoprojector, and several dozen other apps. Jack had Torchwood pre-pay a year in advance. He had joked that he'd buy Ianto a new one every anniversary. He just prayed his husband hadn't cancelled the service. With shaky hands he dialed Jack's number.

Martha's familiar voice answered the phone. "That was quick. So what did you boys forget?"

"Martha?" Ianto wasn't sure why she had Jack's phone, but that wasn't important right then.

"Ianto?" Martha's voice hitched. "That's not possible. How can that be you?"

"Martha, where's Jack?" Ianto needed help and he needed it now if he was going to survive. "He needs to come get me. There's not that much air in here."

"Ianto, where are you?"

"I don't really know. I'm in a cryochamber in what I think is my grave." Ianto took a deep breath to calm himself. "Jack would know."

"You died, Ianto." Martha sounded shocked. "Jack was devastated. He… he left with the Doctor."

"It's what I told him to do, but I can't think about that right now." Ianto could hardly think at all. His mind was too chaotic. "You need to get me out of here. I don't have much time."

"I'll send a UNIT team right away. Hang on, Ianto. We'll get you out."

********

Ianto paced the guest bedroom Martha had set up for him. He hated the waiting and he hated Mickey's old tee shirt and track pants he had to wear. It would be a while before they could get some more clothes. He was still officially dead, so he couldn't really show himself outside. Martha had called the Doctor several times already today with no answer. There was nothing he could do, but wait. It left him too much time to think about all that had happened.

He felt a little guilty allowing UNIT to rescue him instead of Torchwood. But it wasn't the same Torchwood Cardiff as back in his day and he didn't have time for Torchwood London to get to him. Jack had resigned as leader of Torchwood International and they had moved back to Cardiff. Since then, Torchwood had started to get _by the book_ again. The many times Jack had brought Ianto back to life had never appeared in any reports, and he feared if they knew, they might be more interested in studying him than saving him.

Jack and he had only been back in Cardiff a few months. Not enough time to really get close to any of the team there. He and Jack had more than a few arguments about the move. He knew his husband had only done it so Ianto could spend more time with his family in Cardiff and so Jack could spend more time with him. He also suspected that Jack had wanted to keep him safer than he was in London. Jack had kept him working in the archives since they had been back. Not that there wasn't a lot to do in the archives, because there was. The agent who had been in charge of them before didn't have Ianto's meticulous nature, but he felt like Jack was coddling him.

Jack insisted the move was because he was getting tired of the responsibility and missed the closeness of a smaller more personal team, but Ianto knew better. He knew Jack loved heading Torchwood International. Ianto had finally agreed to the move because he really did want to spend more time with Jack and his family. He wasn't getting any younger and he didn't know how much time he had left. He was already older than 95% of all Torchwood agents, and only because Jack had saved him over and over again. He knew his luck would run out eventually. He had always hoped it would be a heroic death, saving the world or something like that. He just hadn't expected a car accident to be his undoing. How embarrassing.

Now, he was pacing the floor of Martha's house waiting for Jack to call back from wherever he had gone with the Doctor. Ianto was more than a little nervous about Jack being with the Doctor. He had always known that there was a part of Jack's heart that belonged to _his_ Doctor and always would. He had accepted it, because he also knew Jack would always come back to him for as long as he lived. Ianto thought that he could give his husband the love the Doctor never could or would give.

The last time the Doctor had visited had changed Ianto's mind of that notion. It was clear to him that the Doctor actually loved Jack. He could see the longing in the Doctor's eyes whenever he looked at Jack when he thought the Captain couldn't see him. The envy on his face when Jack kissed him in front of the Doctor was further evidence. He also knew the only reason the Doctor hadn't asked the Captain to travel with him at the time was because he _did_ love him and didn't want to force Jack to choose between them.

Ianto had told his husband about his observations after the Doctor had left, but Jack hadn't believed him. After they had moved back to Cardiff, he had made his husband promise to call the Doctor if anything ever happened to him. He didn't want Jack to have to go on alone. Now he was afraid that that'd been a mistake.

Martha had told him about how Jack and the Doctor had acted at Frannie's wedding yesterday. He feared that he'd lost his husband for good. Martha hadn't been specific, but what she hadn't said spoke volumes. He loved his husband so much. He didn't think he could go on without him. On the other hand, he wanted Jack to be happy and if the Doctor could make him happy should he come between them? Ianto wasn't sure how he should feel and so he paced.

********

A day and a half later, Ianto was in Martha's sitting room as she was about to try and reach the Doctor once again. She dialed the number and then franticly signaled for Ianto to come closer as someone finally answered. She put the phone on speaker and he heard the Doctor say, "Hello."

"Doctor! God, don't you ever listen to your voice messages? I've been calling for two days." Ianto thought Martha sounded frustrated.

"Is there an emergency?" the Doctor asked. "Is the world ending again?"

"No, nothing like that," Martha assured them. "But you need to get back here right away." She looked at Ianto and nodded reassuringly. Mickey had come into the room having heard the Doctor's voice and put his hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"Did someone get hurt?" That was Jack's voice and it made Ianto's breath hitch at the sound.

"No. No one is hurt." Martha looked at Ianto before she asked, "Where have you been anyway?"

There was a pause before the Doctor answered in a happy and proud voice, "Actually, we've been on our honeymoon."

Ianto gasped and sat down hard on the sofa as a wave of overwhelming sadness hit him. Mickey put his arm around his shoulders and squeezed reassuringly. Martha was asking the Doctor a question, but he wasn't listening. He began to sob and whisper to himself, "Too late. It's too late."

"We'll be right there," he heard the Doctor say. "When are you?"

"It's been two days since Frannie's wedding and it's 6:43 in the evening," Martha answered sounding a little worried. "Hurry."

********

"We will." The Doctor hung up and ran over to his husband. Jack had tears streaming down his face and was visibly shaking. "Jack, what is it? Who was that man in the background?"

Jack looked at him, his eyes filled with pain and shock. "Ianto Harkness-Jones."

"That's impossible." The Doctor gripped his forearms trying to stop his shaking.

"I'd know his voice anywhere, Doc. It's Ianto." Jack stared wide-eyed at the door and looked like he was ready to bolt. "We have to go to him, now."

The Doctor sat down next to his Captain and put his arms around him. He shut down most of his side of the merger and tucked Jack's head under his chin, resting his cheek on the top of his head. He didn't want Jack to see the fear and panic he was trying to keep in check. "You need to calm down and we need to figure out how this could have happened before we go back." He kissed the top of his lover's head.

"No, we need to go back now." Jack tried to get up, but the Doctor tightened his hold on him.

"Jack, you know I'm not very accurate flying alone and you are in no fit state to help me right now." The Doctor rocked him back and forth and kissed the top of his head again. "It could be a shapeshifter or a clone or any number of other possibilities."

"But what if it really is Ianto?" Jack asked, pulling back to look at his lover. "What will we do?"

"We'll work it out somehow." The Doctor didn't need the merger to feel the fear behind Jack's eyes. He wondered if his husband was more afraid that it wasn't really Ianto or that it was. He needed to distract the Captain while he figured this out. "Tell me everything that happened the day of the accident."

Jack took a deep shuddering breath before he began. "Ianto and I were driving to the Hub when another car veered into our lane. Ianto was driving and swerved to try and miss it. We went off the road and rolled down a hill." Jack was breathing more even now, but still heavily.

The Doctor held him even tighter, rubbing circles on his back and sending his love through the merger trying to calm him further. "It's going to be okay. Just take some deep breaths." He took a breath himself to help Jack. His husband followed suit and took several breaths. When he was calmer the Doctor asked, "What happened next?"

"I was in pretty bad shape, but I managed to drag Ianto out of the car. I started to give him my _breath of life_ , but I died before I could." Jack Took another deep breath and swallowed hard before continueing. "When I came back to life several hours later I was at the Hub and Ianto was dead. They had already put him in one of the cryochambers."

"How does this _breath of life_ of yours work?"

"I don't know exactly. Whenever Ianto was about to die or had just died, I would kiss him and breathe into him. I would think healing thoughts and he'd heal. I think I died too soon to save him that last time."

"I know he has a grave," the Doctor stated, "but did you cremate his body or was it standard embalming?"

"Neither. All Torchwood employees are supposed to be kept in cryochambers in the Hub, but I couldn't do that to Ianto or his family." Jack shook his head. "I was head of Torchwood International for a lot of years before we semi-retired to Cardiff. I called in all my favours and had him buried in a cryochamber with a proper funeral. I hadn't been back to the grave until you took me."

Jack's voice was calmer now, too calm. It was as if he'd shut down all emotions and not by closing down the merger either. It was more like he was in shock. That worried the Doctor more than the crying.

"The promise stone!" Jack shouted as he leaped out of the Doctor's arms and turned around to face him. "You said it turns vortex radiation into energy. Could it bring him back?"

"No, it doesn't work that way. It's just fuel." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "It's like a can of petrol, without an engine to run off of it, it's useless."

"What about my life breath, can it run off of the promise stone's fuel?"

The Doctor's eyes went wide at the thought. "I don't know."

"We need to go find out," Jack started keying in the flight vectors and the time co-ordinances without waiting for the Doctor. He knew his Captain well enough to know not to argue with him, so he got up to help. They were soon materializing outside Martha's home.

********

Mickey was the first to hear the unique sound of time and space warping and ran outside. Martha got up as well to go out to meet them. "Are you coming?" she asked Ianto.

"No. You tell them what happened. I can't face them yet." Ianto jumped up and ran upstairs to his room, shutting the door behind him. He quickly changed into his black suit and red shirt that he'd been buried in. If he was going to face Jack and the Doctor, he wanted to have his armour on. He had faced down guns, aliens, and madmen without flinching. _'Why am I afraid to face my own husband?'_ he pondered.

"Because he may not be your husband anymore," Ianto answered to the empty room. Tears sprang to his eyes, but he forced them back down. He sat down on the bed, stared out the window, and waited. A few minutes later he heard a knock at the door.

********

Jack and the Doctor walked up the stairs to Ianto's room. Martha had told them all she knew about what had happened and warned them to go easy on Ianto. The Doctor was surprised at how protective she was of the man. But then Ianto had been a part of her life for all these years and he hadn't. Jack stopped him half way up the stairs.

"I think I should go in alone first, so I can talk to him," Jack said with a worried look. He was absent-mindedly twisting his wedding ring and the Doctor's hearts went out to him.

"Jack," The Doctor took his hand and looked him in the eye. "We'll work it out."

"You keep saying that, but _how_ are we going to work it out?"

"I don't know. I'm making it up as I go along." The Doctor gave Jack his megawatt smile and sent a wave of love to his Captain. "And I do that brilliantly, so relax." Jack smiled back, but then sobered again.

"I can't lose either of you." Jack pulled his Time Lord into his arms.

"Look," the Doctor said in a serious voice. "I vowed to make you happy and I know you won't be happy without Ianto, so We. Will. Work. It. Out." The Doctor pulled back from the embrace and started walking up the stairs again.

The Doctor touched Jack's arm when they reached the door of the bedroom Ianto was staying in. "Try to get him to let me scan him. I want to make sure he isn't having any side effects from the stone's energy." He also wanted to make sure it was really Ianto, but he wasn't going to say that to Jack. He was pretty sure his lover already knew that though. Jack just nodded. "And Jack, I think we should shut down the merger for awhile." He rubbed his lover's arm up and down. "I just don't want to feel like an eavesdropper." Jack smiled a crooked half smile, shut down his emotions, and knocked on the door.

********

"Ianto? It's Jack. Can I come in?" Ianto thought his voice sounded shaky.

"It's not locked," Ianto replied without emotion. He didn't look up from staring out the window, when he heard Jack walk across the room and kneel down beside him.

"Ianto, please look at me." Jack's voice was soft and filled with love and pain. Jack took his chin in his hand and turned his head so he had no choice but to look into his Captain's beautiful blue eyes. "I love you, Ianto."

All the emotions he was trying to suppress surfaced at once. He threw his arms around Jack's neck and sobbed into the shoulder of his greatcoat. He could tell Jack was crying too. Ianto inhaled deeply, relishing the smell of the old wool and Jack's heavenly pheromones.

"It's going to be alright," Jack whispered as he rubbed Ianto's back. "We'll work it out." From Jack's voice Ianto could tell he had his doubts. When they had both calmed down, Jack pulled back and wiped the tears off his cheeks. He grabbed Jack's hand, turning it palm side down and fingered his silver and gold wedding band.

"How are we going to do that?"

Jack stared down at the wedding ring and smiled. "Ianto, I told you how I was raised, that my Dad had two wives. Triads were quite common in my village. What's wrong with me having two husbands?" Ianto wished Jack's voice sounded as sure as his words.

"But how exactly does that work?" Ianto was having trouble imagining it.

"Let's not worry about that right now." Jack leaned in and kissed him. It was gentle and a little hesitant at first, but it soon turned passionate. Ianto wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and poured all his love into the kiss. Jack parted his lips and Ianto dove in hungrily deepening the kiss. Jack finally pulled back panting.

"We can continue this later." Jack took a few deep breaths and ran his fingers through his hair. "The Doctor needs to look you over now. Just to make sure you're okay." Jack stood up and walked over to the door. "Will you let him do that?"

"Yes, just give me a moment," Ianto nodded. He wasn't fooled though. He knew they also wanted to be sure it was really him. He couldn't blame them. He wanted to be sure as well. Ianto took several deep breaths, following Jack's example. He needed to calm down before the Doctor came in. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was just the Doctor. He'd met him a dozen times before. And although they didn't always see eye to eye, especially where Jack was concerned, they seemed to get on well enough.

He nodded once he felt ready and Jack opened the door and let the Doctor in.

********

The Doctor waited outside of Ianto's door. He leaned against the wall with his tan coat tucked behind his arms and his hands deep in the trouser pockets of his brown pinstriped suit. His head was tilted up as he looked at the ceiling.

He had told Jack the truth earlier. He really didn't have a clue how it was going to work between the three of them. All he did know was that he loved Jack with all his hearts and he would never give him up. Beings Jack wasn't going to give Ianto up either; he had no choice but to share him.

Not that he really wanted Jack to give Ianto up. He had told his Captain many times over the year that he didn't expect him to be monogamous and besides he really liked the young man. Well, young compared to Jack and himself anyway.

Ianto had always been good to the Captain. Good _for_ him as well. He had been there after _The Year that Never Was_ to help Jack cope with what had happened. He would always be grateful to Ianto for that. The Doctor knew he had been too broken himself to really be of much help to Jack back then. Ianto also had a way of anticipating Jack's every need and giving it to him without being asked. He had a suspicion Ianto had some empathic abilities. He'd have to test that theory sometime, but not now. He was so deep in thought that it startled him when Ianto's door opened and Jack motioned for him to come in.

The Doctor walked passed Jack and stopped about three feet from Ianto, smiling and holding out his hand for the Welshman to shake. "It's a pleasure as always, Mr Harkness-Jones." Ianto stood up and shook his hand as Jack put his hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"The pleasure's all mine, sir."

"Oh, I very much doubt that, but I understand." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and showed it to Ianto. "You've seen me use this before, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh, no need to be so formal. Call me Doctor." He smiled his most disarming smile trying to relax him. "Has Jack told you about the scan?"

"Yes," Ianto nodded his permission.

"Good, good." The Doctor scanned the Welshman several times, checking the readings, and changing the settings after each scan.

"Well?" Jack asked in a worried tone.

"He's perfectly healthy," the Doctor said with a smile. "And I do mean perfectly. Healthier than any normal human should be."

"What does that mean?" Ianto's voice sounded worried.

"Relax, I was expecting it." The Doctor put his screwdriver back in his pocket. "It's the same readings I'd get off of Jack if I'd scanned him right after he came back, except you don't have as much vortex energy."

"Can you tell me what happened to me?" Ianto asked with a concerned expression.

"Well, near as we can figure it, Jack tried to use that _life breath_ of his, but he only had time to put you in a sort of state of suspended animation before he died." The Doctor tugged on his earlobe as he explained. "When I put the promise stone on your grave…"

"Wait; was that the green glowing rock?" Ianto asked.

"Yes. Do you still have it?"

"No, but Martha does." Ianto gestured with his arm to indicate downstairs. "She put it in a lead lined box in case it gave off radiation."

"Oh, well done." The Doctor smiled proudly. "She's always been brilliant, although it wasn't necessary. The stone's harmless."

"So, what is it?" Ianto asked.

"Let's just say, it was the fuel that kick started you back to life." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, looked at Jack and then looked at Ianto again. "Jack, will you go ask Martha for the promise stone back and then I think you should go for a walk. Give Ianto and me a chance to talk." The Doctor never took his eyes off of Ianto as he spoke, but he did send a wave of calm, peace, and love to his Captain as he slowly opened their merger again.

Jack stared at his Welshman, silently asking if he was going to be alright.

"I'll be fine." Ianto squeezed Jack's hand and then pushed him towards the door. Jack nodded and started to walk. As he passed the Doctor, the Time Lord put his hand on his husband's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. As soon as Jack had shut the door behind him, the Doctor pulled a desk chair over to the bed.

"We should probably sit down. This could be a long discussion." The Doctor sat down and motioned for Ianto to do the same.

"You should know," Ianto said still standing. "I'm going to fight for Jack."

The Doctor laughed and gave the Welshman a huge smile. "Good for you!" he said. "But that won't be necessary. I have no intention of taking Jack from you." The Doctor motioned towards the bed again. "Now, please sit down and relax."

Ianto sat on the bed and fixed an expectant stare at the Doctor.

"I think you should know that I have no intention of giving Jack up either." The Doctor gave Ianto a hard stare back to make sure he understood that he was serious. "That being said, I'm more than happy to share him with you, if you are willing."

"I'm listening." Ianto crossed his arms and leaned back a bit on the bed. The defensive posture made the Doctor smile.

"First, just because Jack is a husband to both of us does not in any way make you my husband or me yours."

"Oh, thank God!" Ianto exclaimed in relief.

"Hey, I'm not so bad," the Doctor said in his defense leaning back in the chair.

"Sorry sir, but you're not my type."

"Well, you're not my type either, so there shouldn't be a problem." The Doctor leaned forward again, put his elbows on his knees, and loosely intertwined his fingers. "Second, is the matter of where we are going to live? Jack told me once that before you died, you and he where planning to retire from Torchwood completely in a few years."

"Yes. We had talked about retiring when I was fifty-five and then travelling the world."

"How old are you now?" The Doctor asked. He suspected it was older than the Welshman looked.

"Fifty-one. No, wait. I would have had a birthday while I was dead, so fifty-two." Ianto looked thoughtful for a moment. "Does that birthday count?"

"It doesn't really matter." The Doctor put his hand on Ianto's shoulder and smiled. "Why not retire a little early and travel all of time and space instead of just the Earth?"

Ianto thought about it for a moment, but before he could answer, the Doctor doubled over in the chair, holding his abdomen and crying out in pain.

"Jack," the Doctor screamed. Suddenly, his jaw felt like it was exploding.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Ianto put his arm around his shoulder to support him.

"It's Jack. He's under attack." The Doctor collapsed to the ground as he felt a sharp excruciating pain in his groin. An image of a middle-aged man with brown eyes and brown hair flashed in his head. The image focused on his attackers face and then his wrist, showing the Doctor the man's vortex manipulator. There was also a picture sent to him of a spot not far from the house before he lost almost all contact with Jack. The Doctor panted, trying to catch his breath as Ianto helped him up off the floor.

"Doctor, what's happened?" Ianto looked as frightened as the Doctor felt.

"It's Jack. We have to get to him." The Doctor ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to get Martha and Mickey. "You need to drive us. I know where he is."

"What's going on?" Martha was at a loss to understand what the Doctor meant.

"Questions later. Drive us now." The Doctor took hold of Mickey's arm and dragged him to the door grabbing his keys on the way out. Martha and Ianto ran after them.

********

Jack walked down the deserted street not really seeing where he was headed. He wanted to be back at Martha's, but he knew that the Doctor was right. He and Ianto needed time to talk things over together. It was just so frustrating. It felt as if he had no control over his own life. He had no idea how his husbands were going to _work it out,_ as the Doctor put it. He also knew he couldn't give either of them up. He loved them both too much to even think about choosing between them.

He wasn't sure how he felt about it all. He had too many emotions to sort them all out. He was ecstatic that Ianto was alive, yet he felt guilty for having left him buried alive, even if he didn't know that at the time. He loved the Doctor with an intensity he'd never felt before and with their merger so strong he knew he would never be able to stand being apart from him for long. He felt a bit guilty for feeling that way too. He wished he could form a merger with Ianto. He wanted to be able to share that exquisite pleasure with his Welshman, but he knew that would be impossible. That fact made him feel even guiltier. His emotions were so mixed up that he didn't notice when a middle-aged man stepped out in front of him.

"You're a hard man to catch, Agent 73." Jack stopped in his tracks. He hadn't been called that since he was a Time Agent. In a second, he noticed the vortex manipulator on the man's wrist and the laser blaster at his hip. Jack also recognized him as one of the Time Agents he had pulled a scam on back in his conman days. There was fury in the dark brown eyes of the agent as he grinned evilly at him. Jack turned to flee, but there was another agent behind him.

"Don't even think about it," the younger agent said, his laser pistol aimed at Jack's face. He remembered him as the man who had shoved into him back at the hotel in the 51st century.

"I've waited a long time for this," the first agent said as he punched Jack hard in the gut. "I got demoted because of you." He grabbed Jack's shoulders as he doubled over and bought his knee up hard into Jack's chin. "The Agency has a huge reward for your capture. They didn't say you had to be in one piece though."

Jack collapse to the ground spitting blood and trying to breathe through the pain. He sent a mental signal for help to the Doctor. The agent's heavy boots kicked him hard in the groin. He tied to curl into as tight a ball as possible to protect himself. He looked up at his attacker, getting a good image of him and sending it through the merger, so the Doctor would know who was doing this. He sent an image of his location as well, before shutting down most of his side of the link to protect the Doctor from his pain.

"You're never going to con anyone ever again." The bastard seemed joyful as he kicked Jack over and over in his back and legs.

"Enough!" shouted the younger agent. "He's no good to us dead."

Jack was dragged roughly to his feet and the electrical shock of a blaster gun set on stun mercifully sent him into unconsciousness.

********

Mickey pulled up to the spot that the Doctor had indicated. Ianto and the Doctor jumped out before the car even stopped moving completely. Ianto saw the Time Lord get his sonic screwdriver out and start scanning a dark spot on the sidewalk. He didn't have to see the Doctor's readings to know it was Jack's blood and that knowledge made his hands shake.

Ianto studied the Doctor's face. He looked frighteningly alien. His jaw was clenched tight and his face was cold steel. His eyes seemed to be ancient and they held a fury fiercer than Ianto had ever seen before.

"We need to get back to the TARDIS as soon as possible," the Doctor's icy voice held no compassion.

"Why Doctor?" Ianto asked.

"Because Jack is no longer on this planet."

**********

**Please let me know how you liked it.  
**  
[Chapter two: _The Oncoming Storm_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1868241/chapters/4022454)


	2. The Oncoming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Jack has been kidnapped, but by whom and why? Can Ianto and the Doctor rescue him?

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/000ec476/)   
**Banner by  
**   


**Title:** _In the Name of Love_ 2/3 + Epilogue  
 **Chapter Two:** _The Oncoming Storm_  
 **Beta(s):** The wonderful [ perception_filter ](http://knm1234.livejournal.com/), my new beta [ czarina_kitty ](http://czarina-kitty.livejournal.com/), my brilliant sister [ **slashpervert** (of Harry Poster fandom) ](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/) who gave me great plot ideas, and finally [ **royalladyemma** ](http://royalladyemma.livejournal.com/) who is fully to blame for Ianto being back. Thank you, Emma.  
 **Series:** _Captain!Verse_ [Adult]  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ten, Jack/Ianto  
 **Genre:** Angst, M/M Slash  
 **Rating:** PG-13, Teen ( Adult in Epilogue only)   
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** Violence, Torture. Contains Smut in the Epilogue, but not in the chapters. No TV series spoilers, but spoilers for my _Captain!Verse_ stories  _Memories of War_ [ Adult], _Ceremonies and Commitments_ , and _Honeymoon_ [Adult].

_In the Name of Love:_ Working it Out 1/3  
  
 **DISCLAIMER FOR ALL FICTION HERE** : This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or a used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.  
  
 _The Oncoming Storm_  
  
The Doctor willed Mickey's car to move faster. They needed to get to Jack _now_ , although he feared it might already be too late. The image his Captain had sent him before he was shocked unconscious was of a time agent. Which meant Jack could have been taken anywhen, not just anywhere. He didn't know how he would find him if they had taken him through time, but he couldn't think about that right then. As soon as Mickey approached the spot Jack had projected to him, the Doctor jumped out of the car. He was vaguely aware of Ianto getting out with him.  
  
He began to scan the area with his sonic screwdriver. Jack's blood on the sidewalk was less than three minutes old. When he scanned the air he couldn't detect Jack anywhere in the area, so he expanded the scan. It confirmed his worst fear.  
  
"We need to get back to the TARDIS as soon as possible." _'How dare they take his husband! He was going to tear them apart and send the pieces into the sun.'_  
  
"Why, Doctor?" Ianto asked nervously.  
  
"Because Jack is no longer on this planet."  
  
**********  
  
Jack awoke shivering and in pain. He didn't open his eyes and was careful not to give any sign that he was conscious. He took the time to do a mental inventory of his situation. He was naked, but not in a good way. He was lying on what felt like a thin pad on a hard surface. He could feel something around his wrists and ankles so was probably tired up.  
  
Looking inward, he was sure his jaw had been broken, but it was healing fast. He had at least two cracked ribs, probably a bruised kidney, and his groin still ached from the kick he'd received. None of his injuries were life threatening, which was too bad. He would heal almost instantly if he died. Then again, he really didn't want his captors to know about his hidden talent. As it was he had healed somewhat, so he could have been out for hours.  
  
He listened very closely to his surroundings. He could hear the hum of a type-four hyper-engine, so he was on a 51st or 52nd century spaceship, probably heading towards the Time Agency's headquarters. He didn't hear any movement or breathing in the immediate area, so he was probably alone. He decided to risk opening his eyes.  
  
He was lying on a cot on a metal platform. His wrists were tied palms together with permarope, which he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of even at full strength. The permarope was tied to a loop in the wall above his head. It was tied with enough slack so he could probably sit up. His feet were tied in a similar fashion, but weren't connected to anything.  
  
What distressed him more than being tied up was that they had taken his wedding ring. It hurt his heart to see his empty finger. When he got out of here that would be the first thing he'd get back. That, and his vortex manipulator. Oh, and his greatcoat.  
  
Looking around the room -- or cell, as it turned out to be -- he saw three metal walls and one of transparent metal. It was a standard holding cell for an Agency Runabout. That confirmed Agency involvement, not that he had doubted it.  
  
He opened the merger and soon located the Doctor's mind. He could tell his Time Lord was furious, but that emotion was shut off quickly. Love and worry came back to him and he tried to convey that he was alright. He surveyed the cell and sent that image as well. Finally, he sent an Agency Runabout viewed from space. He closed down the merger again as he heard footsteps approaching the cell. He knew it was going to get unpleasant and didn't want the Doctor to feel it.  
  
*********  
  
They made it back to the TARDIS. With only a cursory hug for Mickey and Martha, the Doctor ran into the console room and started the dematerialization sequence. Ianto entered behind him without being asked.  
  
"You need to leave. Stay with Martha and I'll call when I find him." The Doctor didn't really know the Welshman well enough to be comfortable taking him into the battle he knew this was going to be.  
  
"That's not going to happen, sir." Ianto crossed his arms and stood his ground by the console. "He's my husband too, or have you forgotten?"  
  
"It's probably going to get dangerous." He knew it was a futile argument, but he had to try.  
  
"Oh, and I survived working for Torchwood for almost thirty years because I can't handle danger." Ianto's snark made the Doctor smile for a second, but then he shook his head.  
  
"We're wasting time." The Doctor didn't want to deal with this right then.  
  
"Yes, we are." Ianto was as stubborn as he was.  
  
"Fine. Just stay out of my way." The Doctor saw Ianto sit down on the jumpseat before he buried his head in the readings on the console. He had to find Jack. He didn't want to imagine life without him.  
  
Sometime later, Ianto touched his shoulder, and then backed away. "Can you track him some how?" he asked.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to do for the last hour." The Doctor felt so helpless and frustrated. "I could have tracked his vortex manipulator, but whoever took him disabled it."  
  
"Jack used to say that he was a fixed point in time, can you track that?"  
  
"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" the Doctor's voice was beyond sarcastic. He felt like shouting and Ianto happened to be the only one there. "The problem is that Jack's timeline is a pretzel. Worse than a pretzel. It's a bowl of Altarrien pasta. He exists in nearly every time period in history, sometimes three and four different places at the same time. There's no way to tell which one is _our_ Jack."  
  
He ran both hands through his hair, almost pulling it out. He knew having Jack so far away was affecting his mind. They hadn't been separated from each other for more than a few days since the merger had formed. On those few occasions, he had slowly lost his ability to reason and became more and more emotional. He had to hold it together for Jack's sake.  
  
Ianto put his hand on the Doctor's arm and rubbed it. "I'm worried about him too."  
  
The Doctor sighed and nodded his head. "Thank you," he said. Jack was lucky to have Ianto in his life.  
  
"We'll find him," Ianto said with conviction. "We have to."  
  
"And I will make whoever took him wish they hadn't." The Doctor slammed his fist down on the console. Suddenly, he felt Jack's mind touch his and it made him gasp. He clamped down on his anger and sent love back to his Captain. He received an image of a cell and a Time Agency Runabout ship, and then all Jack's emotions were closed. He could still sense Jack's presence, but that was all.  
  
"Jack can talk to you telepathically, can't he?" Ianto asked.  
  
"What?" For a moment he had forgotten that Ianto was there.  
  
"I said, you can talk to Jack telepathically."  
  
"Talk, no. I can feel what he feels and he can send me images." The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair again. "He's being held in a cell on a Time Agency Runabout."  
  
"Do you know where?" Ianto asked.  
  
"No. Nor do I know when, but if the Time Agency is involved then we need to go to the source." He started looking up all he could find on the Time Agency, Ianto looking over his shoulder. Suddenly, he felt a pain across his back. It was only there for the briefest of seconds, but then he felt another pain and another. The Doctor took a deep breath and tried to concentrate as the pains became sharper. He took more deep breaths and tried to block it out, but each blow became more intense. He was vaguely aware of Ianto helping him onto the jumpseat.  
  
The Doctor's rage was beyond anything he'd ever felt before. It scared him with its intensity. It felt as if it was consuming him. ' _I will make them pay for harming my Captain.'_ He imagined using his bare hands to choke the life out of the time agent with the brown eyes.  
  
********  
  
Ianto had followed the Doctor into the TARDIS without a second thought. He was not about to have it disappear without him. Jack was his husband too and he told the Time Lord that. He wasn't going to back down. He knew he could help. Fortunately, the argument was short. For all of the Doctor's bluster, Ianto could tell it was only out of concern for Jack.  
  
The Doctor had buried his head in the monitor, presumably trying to find Jack. Ianto sat on the jumpseat and waited for as long as he could. He felt helpless and almost sick with worry. Finally, he couldn't sit still any longer.  
  
"Can you track him some how?" he asked the Doctor. He was concerned by the level of frustration in his reply.  
  
"Jack used to say that he was a fixed point in time, can you track that?" Ianto tried to remember everything Jack had told him about it. The Doctor's reply was extremely sarcastic, but Ianto wasn't fooled. He knew it wasn't him the Doctor was mad at. The Doctor explained to him how messed up Jack's timeline was with the use of some rather odd metaphors, but basically it meant that they couldn't track him.  
  
Ianto knew the Time Lord was just as frustrated and worried as he was. He could understand how much pain the Doctor was in, because he felt the same way. Jack was a hard man to love. _'No,'_ he thought. _'He's easy to love. It's hard being in love with him.'_ He put his hand on the Doctor's arm and rubbed it up and down.  
  
"I'm worried about him too," Ianto said sympathetically.  
  
The Doctor sighed and nodded his head. "Thank you."  
  
"We'll find him," Ianto said with conviction. "We have to."  
  
"And I will make whoever took him wish they hadn't."  
  
Ianto jumped when the Doctor's fist slammed down on the console. His face was filled with fury. _The Oncoming Storm,_ Jack use to call it. It was more frightening than his Captain had described. He looked so alien and it made Ianto very glad they were on the same side.  
  
Suddenly, the Doctor gasped and his face changed from hate to one of pure love. He smiled and looked as if he were listening to some far-off music. When he grew sad again Ianto knew what must have happened. Jack had told him several times over the years that the Time Lords were telepathic.  
  
"Jack can talk to you telepathically, can't he?" He asked. The Doctor seemed to come out of a trance at his question and Ianto had to repeat it. The Doctor explained that it wasn't words, but feeling and images he shared with Jack. Ianto was envious of the close contact they shared, but he had to suppress that and concentrate on getting his husband back safe.  
  
The Doctor informed him that Jack was in a cell on a spaceship. "Do you know where?" Ianto asked.  
  
"No. Nor do I know when, but if the Time Agency is involved then we need to go to the source." The Doctor was once again running through screen after screen on the monitor. Ianto looked over his shoulder, but couldn't make any sense out of the circles and geometric forms on the monitor.  
  
Suddenly, the Doctor flinched and then winced. Ianto helped him sit down on the jumpseat as the pain seemed to grow worse. But it wasn't pain that showed on his face, it was pure hatred.  
  
"Those bastards!" the Doctor shouted. "Those _glamoosana lanoras_ bastards! They will know what it means to cross a Time Lord!" The Doctor took more deep breaths. Ianto didn't understand all the words, but he knew the sentiment because he felt the same.  
  
"What is it?" Ianto knew something must have happened to Jack. If they were hurting him again, he would kill them. "What's happening?"  
  
"They're whipping him."  
  
********  
  
"What do you want from me, Bowmen?" Jack asked in a defiant voice. Bowmen was the name his tormentor was going by now. The middle-aged time agent had him tied face-first against the wall, with his wrists together over his head attached to a hook. The metal wall felt cool against his chest in contrast to the burning pain of the lash marks on his back. He could feel his warm blood dripping down his back and onto his thighs. Jack was close to the end of his endurance. He couldn't concentrate enough to block out all his pain from the merger and he hated the idea of the Doctor feeling what was happening to him.  
  
"I don't want anything from you, Joshua Hamilton, or Jonathan Hunter, or James Harper, or Jack Harkness, or is it Harkness-Jones, or maybe Harkness-Lord." The whip struck his back with each name. "What I want is the large reward the Agency is offering for your capture and the pleasure of watching you suffer." Bowmen hit him with two more lashes before he stopped.  
  
Jack slumped as his legs gave out. All his weight was on the ropes around his bound wrists, cutting into them and making them bleed more. He wished he would just pass out and get a moment's reprieve from the pain.  
  
"Well, _**Jack**_ ," the bastard said with venom in his voice. "We don't want you to get an infection and die before I can collect my reward, now do we?" Jack looked over his shoulder. He watched Bowmen grin evilly as he picked up a pitcher filled with a clear liquid. Jack had no idea what it was until his tormentor flung the liquid onto his back. The sharp burn of the rubbing alcohol mercifully allowed him to slip into oblivion.  
  
********  
  
The Doctor was deep in research on his monitor. He had been at it for quite some time and Ianto felt a bit useless. Jack had been whipped into unconsciousness and all he was doing was sitting on the jumpseat worrying. He hated what was happening to Jack. It seemed like all time agents were as bad as John Hart. He shuddered to think what Jack had been like when he was an agent. It was one of the things his husband had refused to talk about.  
  
He needed to do something. He knew the Doctor liked his tea. He had served him several times over the years, and tea was something he knew he could do well. He needed to find the kitchen, or galley, or whatever it was called on this ship.  
  
Ianto thought back to all the stories Jack, Mickey, and Martha had told him about the TARDIS, as well as the research he had done himself. He quietly exited the console room and put his hand on the coral wall of the corridor. He closed his eyes and silently thanked the ship for allowing him onboard. He told her how beautiful she was and then asked if she would please help him find the kitchen so he could make tea for her Time Lord. When he opened his eyes there was an archway in front of him leading to the kitchen.  
  
On one counter, there were many different types of tea, a tea press, a teapot, a serving tray, and two tea cups. On another counter, he found a full sugar bowl and an assortment of biscuits. Ianto caressed the wall and thanked the TARDIS once again. He received a grateful hum in return.  
  
Some time later he returned to the console room with a tray of hot tea and biscuits. The Doctor stopped and stared.  
  
"I think I should test you sometime, Ianto," the Doctor said with a half smile.  
  
"For what, sir?"  
  
"I think you might be empathic." The Doctor reached for one of the tea cups and some biscuits. "I was just thinking that I would love a cuppa and here you are."  
  
"No need, sir," Ianto said deadpan. "Torchwood tested me decades ago. I'm definitely empathic."  
  
********  
  
When Jack awoke next it was to the whirr of a dermal regenerator being run over his back. He kept his eyes closed as the pain slowly diminished. He was lying down instead of hanging and for a moment he thought he had been rescued. "Doctor," he whispered.  
  
"No. Not a doctor. It's just me." Jack recognized the voice as the younger time agent and tensed. He felt someone turn him over and a blanket was laid over him. A hand went behind his head to lift it up, and then the taste of cool water was pressed to his lips. He opened he eyes and drank hungrily, which made him cough.  
  
"Easy, take it slow," The agent said as he put a pill into Jack's hand. Jack looked up into a pair of deep green eyes full of kindness. "Don't worry," the agent said. "It's a painkiller."  
  
Jack popped the pill in his mouth and took another drink of water. He coughed again, and tried to sit up. With the agent's help, he managed it. Wrapping the blanket around himself, he looked hard at the young agent. "Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Don't think it's because I like you, because I don't." The young agent stood up, his long legs unfolding under him. He took a few steps back before facing Jack again. "As far as I'm concerned, you're scum. You went AWOL, betrayed your oath to the Agency, made outrageous accusations, stole a ship, and then proceeded to con every true agent you came across."  
  
The young agent was getting more and more wound up. His eyes flashed with anger and his face grew red, making the freckles across his nose stand out. "You're a coward, a thief, and a traitor. You're not worthy of the honour of wearing a manipulator, of the training and skills they taught you, nor of the home they gave you."  
  
He took a few deep breaths, presumably to calm himself. Jack almost smiled at his enthusiasm. It was clear the lad loved the Time Agency and was fiercely loyal to it. He remembered being that idealistic when he was a young agent. If he had been in the young man's place he might feel the same way. After all, Jack _had_ done all the "dishonourable" things he'd mentioned.  
  
"That said," the young agent shook his head. "What Bowmen is doing is just plain wrong." Jack thought he looked too young to be in this position. _'Was I ever that young?'_ he wondered.  
  
The agent ran his long fingers through his short blonde hair and took a few more breaths. "It's one thing to interrogate a prisoner to gain vital information, but to torture them just for your own personal pleasure? That's… well, it's just wrong!" The lad really seemed appalled by his superior's actions. In another life, Jack would have tried to recruit him for Torchwood.  
  
"What name do you wish to be called?" Jack knew better than to ask what his name _was_. No agent ever told his true name. If your enemies knew it, your family could be in danger.  
  
"Bowmen calls me Marvin. He said it was the name of an ancient and noble Martian warrior." Marvin beamed with pride at the name, his bright smile making him seem even younger. "I was born on the Martian space colony, you see." Jack's jaw and ribs ached as he tried to suppress a laugh.  
  
"Marvin, the Martian, huh?" Jack's split lip cracked when he grinned and he spit blood into his hand.  
  
"Here," Marvin said handing Jack a clean flannel.  
  
"Thanks." Jack wiped the blood from his lip and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. He knew it would heal soon enough.  
  
"I can't heal you completely or Bowmen would just torture you again. He still might anyway. I don't know how to stop him. Sorry." Marvin shook his head.  
  
"Don't try," Jack said. "He might just kill you and keep all the reward for himself."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because I like you, kid." Jack looked at the young man. "You remind me of myself before reality set in."  
  
"Well, we should be at Agency headquarters tomorrow and then they can get you a proper doctor." Jack chuckled at that. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Your naivety is cute, but the only thing waiting for me at the Time Agency is more pain." Jack licked at his split lip. "Oh, they'll be far more subtle than Bowmen, but it'll be just as unpleasant."  
  
Now that he knew where he was headed, Jack sent an image of the Time Agency headquarters through the merger along with his love. Feeling the Doctor's love in return was a balm to his mind. His lover sent him an image of Ianto bringing a tray of tea and biscuits into the console room and it made him smile.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Marvin asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just happier times." It had been a very long time since he'd been separated from his Time Lord. His skin had started to ache for his touch. He longed to hold both his husbands in his arms. He prayed they would find him soon. He had to stay strong for them, just as he had on the Valiant.  
  
"I have to go now," Marvin said as he handed Jack the water glass and started to walk to the cell exit. "Bowmen will want me to help with navigating. I'm sorry I can't help more."  
  
"I appreciate you helping me at all," Jack said and meant it. Marvin just nodded and exited the cell.  
  
Once he was alone, Jack sent an image of his tormenter, as well as an image of several male archers, to the Doctor. He sent the Agency Runabout again just to make sure. The Doctor sent back an image of his Time Lord and Ianto opening his cell and hugging him. That image and the wave of love that filled him brought tears to his eyes. He lay his head back down on the cot. He was so very tired. He needed to hold on for just a little longer. They would come for him.  
  
********  
  
The Doctor had learned all he could about the Time Agency but was no closer to knowing where or when Jack was. He was thinking he might have to enlist some outside help, when he felt Jack's mind open up again. His husband's love filled him, along with an image of the Time Agency headquarters again.  
  
The Doctor send back his love and the image of Ianto carrying the tea tray. He could feel Jack's smile at that. Next, Jack sent him the face of the man who took him, several men shooting arrows and the Runabout again. He didn't understand what Jack meant, but he could tell how weary he was. He sent his lover the most reassuring image he could think of to make him feel better, then closed down most of his side of the merger. He didn't want Jack to feel how frustrated he was. He had no idea what the image Jack sent him meant. He grabbed a post-it note and drew the image on it.  
  
"What are you drawing?" Ianto asked as he leaned over the Doctor's shoulder.  
  
"I'm not sure what it means," The Doctor tugged on his ear. "Jack sent me this image of archers and the face of his captor."  
  
"Bowmen," Ianto said with conviction.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bowmen. Jack's trying to tell us his captor's name is Bowmen." Ianto smiled and shrugged. The Doctor stared at him open-mouthed. "We used to play a lot of Pictionary."  
  
"So, we're looking for an Agency Runabout captained by an agent named Bowmen." The Doctor slapped his hands together and rubbed them. "It's a start."  
  
********  
  
Jack awoke groggy and sluggish. His limbs felt heavy, like they were made of lead. Shaking his head he realized the pill Marvin had given him must have had a sedative in it. He sat up and flexed his arms and legs trying to get them to work. The permaropes weren't helping. He hated the pins and needles feeling as the bloodflow started returning. He rubbed his legs to try and speed up the process.  
  
He took a mental inventory of his injuries again. His ribs and back were almost healed, but his wrists were still bloody. The permaropes continued to rub, preventing them from healing. Although his wounds didn't hurt nearly as much as they had, his body ached much more for his Time Lord. He was never a religious man, but he prayed for a quick rescue, because he knew it was only going to get worse.  
  
He stretched out his consciousness and rejoiced in the feel of his lover's mind. His Time Lord's love filled him and made him smile. The next series of images made him choke back a laugh. There was a picture of Bowmen, and then one with the archers superimposed onto his face. Next, he was sent a scene of a very old man with a long beard jumping out of a bathtub and running naked through the streets. Jack recognized it immediately. He was there with Rose and the Doctor when Archimedes did his streaker act and ran through the street screaming "Eureka!" Remembering Rose's wide-eyed, open-mouthed expression was what had him choking.  
  
Then the Doctor sent him a picture of Ianto asleep on the jumpseat with the Doctor's coat draped over him. Jack could tell that his Time Lord was growing fond of his Welshman. That thought warmed his heart, yet made him ache to hold them both. He sent that feeling and the image of hugging them both tightly. The intense wave of love that filled his mind had tears filling his eyes.  
  
Jack heard foot steps coming down the hallway, wiped his eyes and mentally waved good-bye to the Doctor before closing down the merger. He took several deep breaths to compose himself and to prepare for the pain he would probably have to endure.  
  
He wasn't prepared for Marvin to appear with a tray of food. He pulled the blanket up around his shoulders.  
  
"You must be starving," Marvin commented as he set the tray down on the cot. "You haven't eaten in almost thirty hours."  
  
"Has it really been that long?" Jack wasted no time tucking into his food, though it was a little awkward with his hands tied.  
  
"It's just field rations, but it's the best I can do." Marvin sounded genuinely apologetic. He handed Jack a glass of water.  
  
"It's fine," Jack said between bites. "I'm grateful for whatever you can do."  
  
"You're so different than I was expecting." Marvin was looking hard at him, like he was trying to figure him out. He pointed to the other end of the cot and motioned with his hand, silently asking permission to sit down. Jack nodded. "May I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure. I can't guarantee I'll answer." Jack smiled and Marvin smiled back.  
  
"Why did you do it?" He sounded bewildered.  
  
"Do what, kid?"  
  
"Go AWOL, accuse the Agency, all of it?" The young agent waved his arm around to indicate _all of it._  
  
"That's a bit of a long story," Jack laughed. He got the feeling the young agent might be developing a crush on him. He would have to encourage that and see if he could use it to his advantage. He let the blanket "accidentally" fall off his shoulders as he moved, exposing his naked chest.  
  
"I have the time," Marvin said. "Bowmen's sleeping."  
  
"Well," Jack started. He slowly opened the merger and showed his Time Lord Marvin sitting beside him on the bed. "Imagine waking up in the new recruits' dorms, in clothes you don't recognize, with scars on your body that you don't remember getting. Then you discover that you're missing two years of your life and no one will give you a straight answer." Jack looked at the young agent and asked, "What would you think?"  
  
"Maybe they took them away for your own good." Marvin speculated, trying to defend the Agency.  
  
"If they had said it was for my own good I would have accepted that, but they denied taking them at all." Jack remembered how angry he was back then. "Then they accused me of going AWOL and said I could either be busted back to private or take a dishonourable discharge."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I told them to go fuck themselves and took off." Jack said it as if it was the logical thing to do.  
  
"Did you ever find out why they took them?" Marvin asked shyly.  
  
Jack felt very embarrassed at that. "Well, turns out they really didn't take them after all." Jack smiled at the memory.  
  
"Who did?" Marvin sounded shocked.  
  
"The most amazing man in the universe." Jack launched into a much-edited version of how he meet his first Doctor, about fighting a war and why the Doctor wiped his memories. He didn't mention that the Doctor was a Time Lord or that his time craft was a TARDIS. He shared the images of the story through the link and let his husband feel his love. "He did it to save my life. He didn't want me to die with him."  
  
"You really loved him." Marvin was sitting cross-legged on the cot with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his palms. He had that dreamy moonstruck look on his face that only a young idealistic romantic can pull off. Jack thought he looked adorable.  
  
"Here's the thing, kid. I still love him. You see, he didn't die in the war like he thought he would." Jack couldn't help his huge smile. "We found each other again and now we're married."  
  
"So that's why you were in the honeymoon suite, right?"  
  
"That's why." Jack looked down at his empty hand and frowned. "Any chance I can get my wedding ring back?"  
  
"Sorry," Marvin said shaking his head and looking disgusted. "Bowmen has it around his neck on a chain. He has your manipulator too, but he disabled it."  
  
"May I ask you a question?" Jack asked.  
  
"I can't guarantee I’ll answer," Marvin smiled, using Jack own words back at him. Jack used his most charming smile to smile back.  
  
"Why is it taking so long to get to the Agency?" Jack asked.  
  
"Bowmen, he…," Marvin looked sad and ashamed. "He said he wanted more time to "play" with you." The young agent actually put his curved fingers up in the air to imitate the quote marks as he said it. "I really am sorry."  
  
"Yeah, figured it was probably something like that."  
  
"I'd better go." Marvin got up and took the tray. "Bowmen will be awake soon." He started walking towards the door, but then turned around. "I'm sorry, but I put a sedative in your food. I figured if you were passed out Bowmen wouldn't hurt you again."  
  
"It's okay. Thank you for telling me."  
  
"When we get to the Agency, you should tell them your story. They might let you go." The young agent sounded so hopeful.  
  
"No," Jack said with conviction. "If they only wanted me for going AWOL they would have come after me long before now and they wouldn't have put up a reward." Jack shook his head. "Something else has happened. They want me for something; I just don't know what yet." Jack's mind was already starting to fog from the sedative.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Jack." Marvin smiled and left the cell.  
  
Jack sent his Time Lord an image of how Marvin looked sitting on the bed, enraptured by his story, as well as a feeling of kindness and gratitude. He didn't want his husbands to hurt the young agent when they came to rescue him. He sent his love and a picture of himself sleeping. A wave of understanding and love came back as he started to close the link and his eyes.  
  
********  
  
The Doctor wasn't sure how to feel about the images Jack had sent him. His Captain had apparently told the story of how they meet and fell in love to one of his captors. He recognised him as the young man who had run into Jack in the teleporter at the hotel. He had to trust that Jack knew what he was doing. He had to admit to himself that the image of the young man sitting cross-legged on the bed did look rather cute. That thought had him looking over at Ianto who was fast asleep on the jumpseat.  
  
He studied the Welshman. His well-trimmed brown hair was just starting to get flecks of grey at the temples. There were almost no lines or wrinkles on his face. Some small ones around the eyes, but certainly not as many as a fifty-two year old with an extremely stressful job should have. He hadn't told Ianto, but he suspected that the multiple resets that Jack had given him with his _life breath_ had significantly extended his life span. The Doctor calculated that if Ianto lived to old age, he would live until his mid-to-late two hundreds. Of course, the odds of that happening with their lifestyle weren't worth calculating.  
  
He looked down at his hands as they trembled. Jack's absence had really started to affect him. He was becoming more emotional and his craving for his Captain was almost constant now. They needed to find him soon, before it got too bad.  
  
Suddenly, Ianto began to groan and thrash about in the grips of a nightmare. He was moaning "let me out" over and over. The Doctor went over to him and started calling his name, trying to calm him down. He didn't want to get too close or Ianto's flailing arms might hit him. The Time Lord asked the TARDIS to send the Welshman calming thoughts. He could hear his ship's song change to something soothing.  
  
When Ianto calmed down, the Doctor stepped close to him and stroked his arm. "Ianto, wake up," he whispered. "It's time to wake up now, Ianto."  
  
Ianto blinked several times then sat up. "I'm sorry. Was I disturbing you?"  
  
"Not at all. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, sir," he said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"No, you're not." The Doctor smiled at the Welshman to reassure him.  
  
"You sound like Jack," Ianto laughed making the Doctor smile.  
  
"Tell me what you were dreaming." The Doctor put his hand on Ianto's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, just being chased by a glowing stone and then buried alive," Ianto said as if it was no big deal.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" laughed the Doctor.  
  
"Doctor, that stone you put on my grave, what was it for?" Ianto seemed puzzled. "I know you weren't _trying_ to bring me back."  
  
"No," the Doctor started. "I used it to promise you and the universe that I would try and make Jack happy."  
  
"Oh." Ianto seemed to think about that for a moment. "Why did it glow like that?"  
  
"It absorbs vortex radiation and…" The Doctor stopped mid-sentence and stared opened mouthed at nothing for a moment. Then he started shouting, "I'm thick! Oh, I'm so thick!" The Doctor ran around the console pushing buttons and turning dials. "The glaciers on Woman Wept aren't as thick as me!"  
  
Ianto got up and walked over to the console, being careful not to get in the way. "What's going on?"  
  
"All this time I've been trying to find a way of tracking Jack and all this time he's had the promise stone with him. Hang on, Ianto," the Doctor said with a wicked smile. "We're going to get Jack back."  
  
Chapter Three: [_The Fury of a Time Lord_ 3/3]()  
  
 **Please let me know how you like it.  
  
**


	3. The Fury of a Time Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** The Doctor and Ianto go to rescue Jack. Can they defeat the entire Time Agency? And will everyone survive the attempt?  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** This story won't make much sense if you haven't read the first two chapters, so please read them.  
> 

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/000ec476/)   
**Banner by**   


**Title:** _In the Name of Love_ 3/3 Epilogue  
 **Chapter Three:** _The Fury of a Time Lord_  
 **Beta(s):** The wonderful [perception_filter](http://knm1234.livejournal.com/) and [ **royalladyemma** ](http://royalladyemma.livejournal.com/) who is fully to blame for Ianto being back. Thank you, Emma. And finally, my brilliant sister [**slashpervert** (of Harry Poster fandom)](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/) who gave me great plot ideas.  
 **Series:** _The Captain!Verse_.  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ten, Jack/Ianto  
 **Genre:** Angst, M/M Slash  
 **Rating:** PG-13, Teen, Adult in Epilogue only.  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** Some violence. Contains Smut in the Epilogue, but not in the chapters. No TV series spoilers, but spoilers for my Captain!Verse stories _Memories of War_ [Adult] and _Ceremonies and Commitments_ , and _Honeymoon_ [Adult]

 

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or a used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T. Davis, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author(s). 

Chapter Three: _The Fury of a Time Lord_

"Hang on Ianto," the Doctor said with a wicked smile. "We're going to get Jack back." The Doctor sent them into the Vortex, and then sat down on the jumpseat.

"So, how long until we reach the Runabout Jack's on?" Ianto wondered if he'd have time for a shower.

"About an hour," the Doctor said. It sounded to Ianto as if he was using up his last energies to try and stay cheerful. "The TARDIS is figuring the rate of dissipation from the stone of my residual energy so we don't get there too soon and cause a paradox."

Ianto didn't understand that completely, but if it worked he didn't care. He noticed the Time Lord's jaw was clenched and his hands were trembling. Ianto put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder and squeezed. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm always alright," the Doctor replied trying to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"No you're not." Ianto used the Doctor's own words and put his hands on his hips. He wasn't fooled for a moment.

"We're both starting to sound like Jack." The Doctor genuinely smiled at that.

"Well, he's a smart man." He grinned back at the Doctor.

"Yeah, he is," the Doctor agreed. Ianto stood in front of him and leaned back against the console looking at the Doctor who started to speak. "Jack really should be the one to explain this to you, but I'm going to need your help if it takes much longer to get him back."

"I'm here if you need me." Ianto sat down on the jumpseat next to the Doctor and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure how to begin," the Doctor began. "Jack and I are linked mentally. I can feel him in my mind even now, though he's unconscious. He's a constant presence, but I need more than that. I need him, crave him. I need to touch him, feel his skin on mine." The Doctor looked at his hands as they shook. "My skin aches for him. It feels like insects are crawling all over me. It's hard to concentrate."

"You're addicted to him." Ianto said it as a statement rather than a question. He had seen addiction many times growing up where he had. The Doctor had been showing the signs.

"Yes," the Doctor continued. "It's his smell too. Those pheromones of his and the scent of time as it flows around him." The Doctor leaned closer to Ianto and inhaled deeply. "You smell of him. His scent is all over you. I can almost taste it." The Doctor leaned even closer and quickly licked the corner of Ianto's mouth.

Ianto leaped off the jumpseat and turned around to face the Doctor. His face radiated shock and embarrassment, mirroring the Doctor's own expression.

"I'm sorry. I…" The Doctor bent forward and buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm not normally like this. It's just…" He looked up at Ianto and shook his head. "I would never tell you all of this if I was thinking clearly."

"You're going through withdrawal." He had seen a lot of that growing up as well. Ianto wondered if Jack was going through this too. He hated the idea that his husband was suffering through withdrawal on top of being tortured.

"Yes. And it's only going to get worst." The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair several times. "We've never gone more than a few days apart, and the times we were separated that long, it got pretty bad. Although, it was never quite as bad for Jack." He put his elbows on his knees and threaded his fingers loosely together. "It's going to get harder for me to control my emotions. The anger and sadness are almost constant now."

"What can I do to help?" He really wanted to help; he just had no idea how.

"You may have to stop me. Or at least try." The Doctor looked up at him with fear. "I'm afraid I'm going to go too far."

He squatted down in front of the Doctor and put his hands on his knees. "I'll do my best." _'The problem is,'_ Ianto thought, _'I don't know if I'd want to stop you. I don't think I'd mind if you destroyed the lot of them.'_

"You should go get cleaned up and I'll have the TARDIS pick you out some clean clothes," the Doctor said smiling. "You don't want Jack to see you with bed hair. He might get the wrong idea about us."

"Somehow I doubt Jack would mind." Ianto laughed and then looked seriously at the Doctor again. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. We'll have Jack back in no time. Now, I've told my ship to take you to the nearest bedroom. They all have en-suites." The Doctor started to push him away. "Now, go." Ianto walked out of the console room, but glanced back at the last minute. What he saw made his heart ache. The Doctor had put his face in his hands again and began to cry silent tears.

********

Ianto entered the first room he came to. It was indeed a bedroom, but not just a generic bedroom. It was painted red and had a huge four-poster bed in the centre with mirrors over it. The bed had black satin sheets on it with red pillows. He thought it looked like the back room of a French bordello. _'What kind of companions did the Doctor have?'_ Ianto wondered.

He opened up the wardrobe looking for clean clothes and was shocked by what he saw. Hanging in the centre was Jack's greatcoat. He took it down and really looked at it. It wasn't the same coat he had taken such great care of for so many years. It was a smaller size and in much better shape. It looked almost new. It also had real RAF insignia on it. He brought the collar to his nose and inhaled deeply. It did smell of Jack, but it was as if something was missing. This had to be Jack's original one, back when he was still mortal. He realized that this was Jack's old room and he marvelled at how much his husband's taste in décor had improved. He lovingly hung the coat back up.

Ianto looked around the room again. He noticed framed photos on top of a chest-of-drawers. Some of them had Jack in them. He looked so much younger, without the weight of responsibility and loss aging him. Almost all of the pictures had a young blond woman in them. _'That must be Rose,'_ he thought. The final person in the photos was a man in a black leather jacket with a Roman nose and prominent ears. _'Jack's first Doctor,'_ he guessed. He picked up one photo that had all three of them in it. It looked like it had been taken at the restaurant across the bay from the Hub. Jack and he had eaten there many times. He studied the smiling faces in the picture. They looked so happy together. He wondered if Jack, the Doctor, and he could be that happy together someday.

"Well, I'd best get on with it," Ianto said to the empty room. He put down the photo and strolled to the en-suite. Before he entered he stroked his hand on the wall and thanked the TARDIS for giving him this glimpse into his husband's past. He considered it a rare gift.

********

The Doctor had tea and sandwiches made by the time Ianto returned. He thought the Welshman looked rather dashing in the tailored dark grey suit, black shirt, and red silk tie the TARDIS had provided him.

"I made us something to eat," the Doctor said by way of a greeting. "Don't know when we'll get the chance again and we're going to need to keep up our strength."

"How did I get to the kitchen?" Ianto looked a little confused. "I was heading for the console room."

"Sorry, the TARDIS moves the rooms around when she feels like it. She knew I was in here, so she directed you here too." The Doctor handed Ianto a sandwich and sat down at the table. He bit into his food as Ianto sat down next to him. "You'll get use to it," he said with his mouth full.

"This is delicious," Ianto commented after taking a bite. "What kind of meat is it?"

"Silurian fowl. It's a lot like a chicken with pink feathers and the meat is sweeter." The Doctor took a big bite and washed it down with tea. "I'm sorry I couldn't make you coffee, but we haven't had any onboard since Jack started travelling with me again."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Jack hasn't been able to drink it since you… you know." The Doctor wished he hadn't brought it up.

"Since I died, you mean?" Ianto put his sandwich down on his plate and sighed.

"Yeah. For the first few months he would throw-up if he even smelled coffee." The Doctor put his hand on Ianto's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "He loves you very much. You do know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. It's still good to hear you say it." Ianto took another bite of his sandwich. "Doctor, how long has it been for Jack since…?"

"A little over five years." The Doctor hoped he was doing the right thing telling Ianto all of this.

"Wow."

"Well, finish up. We'll be at the Runabout in ten minutes." The Doctor ate the last of his sandwich in two bites and stood up to leave.

"Doctor, do we have a plan at all?"

"Don't usually need one, but this time I do." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I've had the TARDIS set up an Energy Neutralising Wave that should knock out everything onboard that ship, kind of like an EM pulse, but much more powerful. Even their hand weapons won't work." The Doctor grinned evilly as he thought about what he was going to do. "And when I get done with Bowmen, he'll beg me to kill him."

********

Ianto helped land the TARDIS in the cargo hold of the Runabout. Well, actually he just pushed whatever buttons and pulled whatever levers the Doctor told him to, but it felt like he had helped. The Doctor even let him push the button to set off the EN wave.

The Doctor was scanning the ship to make sure all the systems where down when he began to curse. Ianto thought it sounded like cursing at least, but he really didn't understand the words.

"What is it?" Ianto asked. "What's happening?"

"The promise stone is here, but Jack's not onboard!" The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS door with Ianto close behind. "There's only one life form onboard and it's this way." The Doctor kept running, his sonic screwdriver leading the way. Ianto had to run full out to keep up with him.

When they came to what looked like the control room, Ianto saw a man leaning over the controls in Jack's greatcoat. Ianto ran in front of the Doctor to get to him.

"Jack!" he shouted, but as soon as the man turned around he knew who it had to be. Ianto let his momentum carry him forward and punched the bastard with all his might, hurling him backwards onto the control panel. "Where's Jack!" he shouted as he punched him again and again.

The Doctor firmly pulled Ianto off of Bowmen. He then lifted the time agent into the air by putting his hand around his neck. "Ianto, get Jack's coat off of this scum."

Ianto gladly complied. He reached into Jack's coat pocket and found his Webley, as the Doctor threw Bowman into a chair and put his knee into the bastard's chest. His body held barely controlled rage.

When Ianto walked over to the chair, the Doctor was tightening his grip around Bowmen's neck. He very calmly put his hand on the Doctor's arm and said, "If you kill him now, he won't be able to tell us were Jack is."

This seemed to bring the Time Lord to his senses and he let go of Bowmen's neck. "Now," Ianto said to the gasping time agent, "I suggest you tell us where Jack is, because I don't know how much longer I can restrain him." Ianto could feel the Doctor's hot breath behind him, probably glaring at Bowmen, because the agent looked over Ianto's shoulder and visibly paled.

"I don't know were he is," the bastard said in a gravelly voice.

"Wrong answer," the Doctor yelled and pointed the sonic screwdriver at Bowmen's groin. "How would you like me to melt your manhood?"

"I know where he's going to be," Bowmen shouted quickly as he covered his crotch with both hands. "That bleeding heart Marvin's taking him to the Time Agency's headquarters on Agency Prime."

"For that you get to live." The Doctor's face showed no compassion and his eyes held only insanity. "In fact you are going to have a very long life. A very, very long life," the Doctor sneered as he grabbed Bowmen, hauled him up, and forcibly walked him towards the door. "Because I'm going to throw you into the event horizon of a black hole I know of. You see time slows down near it. It will take thousands of years for your body to be pulled apart atom by atom."

"Doctor," Ianto shouted. "Catch!" He threw Jack's coat at the Doctor. The moment the Time Lord let go of Bowmen to catch the coat, Ianto shot the time agent between the eyes with Jack's gun.

"What did you do?!" The Doctor's fury contorted his face and for a moment Ianto feared for his life. He kept a tight grip on the gun even though it was pointed downward. He prayed that he wouldn't have to use it.

"You told me to stop you if you were going too far." Ianto pointed to the dead time agent. "That was a mercy killing."

The Time Lord's body seemed to deflate as his anger dissipated. Only sorrow remained in his eyes. He reached down and ripped the chain from Bowmen's neck, took Jack's wedding ring off of it, and put it in his pocket.

"We need to find Jack's manipulator and the promise stone," the Time Lord stated without emotion.

"Already have," Ianto said holding them up. "They were in Jack's coat pockets."

The Doctor smiled a sad smile and headed towards the TARDIS. "Let's go find this Marvin."

"Doctor?" Ianto asked. "Can your screwdriver really melt a man's groin?"

"No, but he didn't know that." The Time Lord grinned evilly.

"What about this ship?" Ianto gestured with his arms as he walked. "What do we do with it?"

"Let it drift," the Doctor's said. "It will be his tomb."

********

The next time Jack awoke he knew something had happened. He was on a soft mattress on what appeared to be a small two man craft. He sat up and looked down at himself. He was dressed in Agency work dungarees and nothing else. All his wounds were healed, even his wrists and he wasn't even tied up anymore. He stood up and started walking towards the front of the ship. After only two steps he was shocked and stumbled back onto the bed.

"I see you're awake," Marvin said as he walked back towards him. "Sorry about the force field, but I thought it was better than the ropes."

"Where are we?" Jack couldn't hear the Runabouts engines anymore.

"On my shuttle, orbiting Agency Prime. I wanted to wait for you to wake up before I transported us down." Marvin looked at him and that's when Jack noticed his split lip and black eye. Something must have happened between him and Bowmen. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening," Jack said.

"Last night, Bowmen was really drunk." Marvin ran his fingers through his hair and looked away. "He was mad that I healed you. He told me he was going to beat you to death next time and if I tried to stop him he'd kill me too." The young agent looked at him with pleading eyes. He reminded Jack of a sad puppy. "I couldn't let him kill you, so I put a sedative in his drink and took off with you as fast as I could."

"You really like your sedatives, don't you?" Jack joked, but then he could see the regret in the young man's face. "You're not letting me go, are you?"

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I just can't betray the Agency. They're all I have." Marvin grabbed a stool from behind him, pulled it over, and sat down facing Jack. "I need your help."

Jack couldn't help but laugh at that. "You need _my_ help?"

"I disobeyed a direct order from a superior officer and drugged him." Marvin ran his fingers through his hair again. It made Jack think of the Doctor. "I'm going to need you to testify as to why I did it." Marvin looked at him again. "I healed your wounds so you need to tell them about the whipping."

"Why didn't you heal yourself?"

"I wanted proof that he hit me, but I didn't want you to have to suffer." He looked down at his hands. "If they kick me out... Jack, I've got nowhere to go."

"I'll do all I can for you. That's a promise." He meant that, but probably not in the way Marvin was expecting. He promised himself that he was going to get the kid away from the Agency and find him a better life, but first he needed to be rescued. Jack so wished the force field wasn't there. He had the strongest urge to hug the young man. He reminded him of Grey, before it all went wrong. "Before we go, can you tell me what date it is at the Agency right now?"

"The fifth of Doran, 5098." Marvin didn't seem surprised by the question. Jack had almost forgotten how common that question would be to a time agent.

"Thanks again for helping me," Jack said. "Any chance I can get something to eat before we go? Who knows when they'll feed me and I could really use the facilities."

"Yes, of course. The standard waste hose is just past the end of the bed. It's inside the force field, so no worries there." Marvin got up and started to walk away. "I'll make us some hand-meals before we go."

Once he was alone, Jack sent a series of images to the Doctor of his hands. He held up his fingers to indicate the date and year he was in. He sent a picture of the Time Agency headquarters again just to make sure. The Doctor sent back a feeling of understanding and the image of both his husbands hugging him again. The final image was of Bowmen with a bullet hole in his head. _'Well,'_ Jack thought. _'At least now Marvin doesn't have to worry about being brought up on charges.'_

********

The TARDIS materialized just inside the office doors of the Director of the Time Agency blocking the entrance. The Doctor made sure it was at a time when the Director was alone in his office. He also made sure it was on the date Jack had indicated. He had the TARDIS scan the area quickly, then expanded the radius and had her scan again. He sighed sadly, and then pressed several buttons and levers on the console. He felt bone-weary, but he drew himself up and forced himself to project confidence. He allowed the anger to flood him and give him strength.

"Come on Ianto," the Doctor said, "looks like we'll have to do this the hard way."

The Doctor burst out of the blue double doors followed closely by Ianto. The Doctor thought they made an impressive pair, him in his brown suit and long tan coat and Ianto in his grey suit. He put his hands deep in his pockets so the Director wouldn't see how badly they were shaking. He strolled purposefully up to the startled Director's desk as if he owned the place.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Ianto." His voice and face were a mask of rage. "You've taken someone from us and we want him back."

The Director was sitting behind his desk with a look of shock and then anger. He pressed something under his desk. "How dare you…"

"Oh, don't even bother. I've disabled all signals in and out of this office." The Doctor nodded at the Director's desk. "I'm also projecting a vortex shield in a hundred meter radius around my ship. Anyone trying to pop in will pop right back out." The Doctor stared straight into the Director's eyes. "And that blaster that's in your lap won't ever work again."

"What do you want," the Director asked through clinched teeth.

"Well, Director…" The Doctor looked down at the holographic name plaque glowing a millimetre above his deck. "Manton, as I said you took someone and we want him back."

"I'm listening." Director Manton sat back in his chair, steepled his fingertips together, and stared back at the Doctor.

"A time agent took someone going by the name of Jack Harkness. I believe you knew him as Agent 73."

"Yes, I'm quite familiar with Agent 73." Director Manton leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his desk. "He went AWOL and when he returned he accused us of wiping two years of his memories."

"Yeah, sorry," the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit embarrassed. "He went travelling with me and then I kind of wiped his memory of it." Ianto gasped behind him and he felt even more embarrassed. He turned around and looked at Ianto. "Long story, I'll tell you later."

"But we're getting off point." The Doctor's anger was back as he stuck his hands back in his pockets. "You took him and you will give him back." He gave Manton his deadliest stare. "I've already scanned the whole planet and he's not here, so I'll give you one chance, just one. Have Jack here in your office when I return in twelve hours or I'll take the Time Agency apart. There'll be nothing left for you to direct if you fail to give him back."

"Right," Manton laughed. "First, we don't have Agent 73. Second, if it's a war you're after, you've already lost. There's no army big enough to defeat the Time Agency."

"I don't need an army. I'm the Doctor." His eyes were cold steel as they locked onto Manton. "I'm the Bringer of Darkness, the Destroyer of Worlds, and the Oncoming Storm. My enemies tremble before me and flee in terror. Know that I will show no mercy if you fail to return him." He turned and headed back to the TARDIS. Over his shoulder he shouted, "You have one chance! Twelve hours, Manton, and that is all you have!" He slammed the doors shut as soon as Ianto entered and then leaned against them as his whole body began to shake. Ianto put his arms around his shoulders and hugged his back.

"We'll get him back," he whispered.

********

As soon as the Doctor's ship dematerialized from his office, Director Manton flung open his doors and shouted for his bodyguards and secretary to get into his office, now!

"Jansen," Manton said to his first bodyguard. "Get the head of security in my office now. I want to know how some freelancer teleported into my office." He turned to his second bodyguard. "Max, I want you to put out the word to every field agent you can reach, that I want Ex-Agent 73 brought to me. He's apparently going by the name Jack Harkness now. Put up a bounty so big that no one can resist." Manton paced back a forth, his anger more than evident.

"Tell every agent that I don't care how long it takes them or what they have to do, I want this _Jack_ brought to me today!" He turned to face his subordinates. "Make it absolutely clear to them that they can't bring him here until after…" He looked down at his vortex manipulator. "1300 hours. That's a little over two hours from now. Any sooner than that and we could risk a paradox." He started to shoo them all out the door. "Go, go, and Thomas?" he asked of his secretary, "Bring me everything you can find on someone called _the Doctor_. I will not allow some amateur to threaten me in my own office. If he wants a fight, I'll give him one." Manton gave his secretary an evil grin. "This Jack is the key to the Doctor's down fall."

********

It wasn't long before Marvin returned to Jack with a tray of sandwiches and two glasses of iced water.

"They're just hand-meals, but they aren't bad." Marvin said, showing Jack the tray. The Captain had forgotten that they weren't called sandwiches in the 51st century.

"I'm sure they're fine," Jack assured him.

"Jack?" Marvin asked hesitantly. "Do I have your word that you won't try anything if I let the force field down?"

"I swear on both my husbands' lives I won't harm you if you drop the force field." Jack crossed his heart with his finger and put his hand up as he smiled.

"You have two husbands?" Marvin asked conversationally as he dropped the field.

"Yeah," Jack confirmed with longing as he took a sandwich and set it down on the bed. "My first husband is a human from the 21st century." He had to hold the water glass with both hands to help control the shaking.

"Are you alright?" the young agent asked with concern.

"Not really, but there's nothing you can do about it." Jack put the glass down and looked at Marvin. "It's a rare incurable condition that only my new husband has a treatment for." Jack chuckled at the hilarity of that explanation. _'I wonder what he'd say if I told him the treatment is mind blowing sex.'_

"It's a good thing your husband's a doctor then." Marvin frowned when Jack chuckled again at that. "That is who we're talking about, right? Dr John Lord? At least that's what he was registered as at the hotel."

"That's him, although, he prefers to be called just _the Doctor_."

"That's a rather odd name," Marvin commented.

"Well, he's a rather odd fellow." Jack looked the young man straight in the eyes, his expression turning very serious. "Look, you need to know that he's going to be coming for me soon and when he does I need you to stay behind me."

"Why?"

"He's not human." Jack groped for a way to describe his Time Lord. "He can be the most dangerous being in the universe. I've seen him face down an entire Dalek fleet and seen them back away in fear." Jack took several deep breaths before he continued. "This is important. He might not be in his right mind when he comes for me. If that happens you need to do whatever I tell you to, understand?"

"I can't just…"

"Listen to me! The first day we met he defeated a Sontaran fleet single-handed. Taking down the Time Agency will be child's play to him." Jack thought he might be getting through to Marvin from the look on his face. "So if I tell you to duck, you duck. If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to take your shirt off, that's what you do."

"Why would I need to take my shirt off?"

"I don't know! I'm just saying that it doesn't matter what I tell you to do, you need to do it immediately and without question, understand?" Jack sent an image to his husband of him standing protectively in front of Marvin. He received back his Time Lord's smiling face nodding. "Just do what I say and I'll make sure you're safe."

"I can't let him hurt the Agency." Marvin looked alarmed by the idea.

"I don't think you're going to have a choice."

********

Marvin informed the Time Agency of his arrival with Agent 73. They were delighted and ordered him to teleport himself and the prisoner to the waiting room outside the Director's office.

"I'm sorry, but I'm ordered to have you in standard magnetic cuffs." Marvin informed as he cuffed Jack's wrists together. Jack wished he didn't care about this kid, because it would be so easy to knock him out and get away right now.

"Listen, don't say anything about Bowmen. He's not someone you need to worry about right now." Jack smiled at him. "Rule 26."

_"Don't confess to anything they don't already know about,_ but that's supposed to be for prisoners of war." The young agent looked sceptically at the Captain.

"It applies today. Trust me."

********

They waited outside of Director Manton's office for sometime as they watched many heavily armed people enter the office carrying a lot of weapons. Jack was cuffed to a chair with two bodyguards on either side of him. He was glad that Marvin had been allowed to stay. Apparently Manton wanted to personally congratulate the lad.

Jack spent the time feeling his Time Lord's mind. The Doctor did his best to explain the plan to him without words. His husbands wanted to wait and give Manton the chance to do the right thing before they implemented it. Jack could tell his Doctor was nearly exhausted. He practically ordered him to get some sleep and then he shut down the merger so he wouldn't have any distractions.

Jack spent the next hour looking out the window and watching the sun go down. Finally, they were called into the Director's office.

********

The Doctor knew Ianto wasn't happy about staying in the TARDIS when he went out to face the Director, but that's the way it had to be.

"The whole plan depends on you. I can't build a remote in time and my hands are shaking too much to build one anyway." The Doctor held out his hand to show just how bad it had gotten. "There won't be much time to react. You have to stay and be ready to push that button if I give the signal."

"You mean _when_ you give the signal," Ianto corrected. "Let's face it. They aren't going to give him back willingly."

"I admit, the odds are not good, but I have to give them that chance."

********

Jack had been forced to kneel in front of the Director's desk by the bodyguards. Manton slowly walked around to the front, but instead of walking up to Jack he stopped in front of Marvin.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Manton smiled at the young agent and shook his hand. "Well done, my boy. Agent 73 isn't an easy man to catch." Manton slapped Marvin on the back a couple of times and Marvin swelled with pride, but Jack knew from experience that Manton's words and smile were both bull-shit. "I'm going to be keeping my eye on you. You're going to have a promising career. Marvin isn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now as for you 73," Manton stared hard at Jack. "You have no career at all." Manton leaned down so they were face to face. "Shall I tell you why you are here?"

"Sure, but could you pop a mint first? 'Cause your breath stinks." Jack got a back handed slap for that line, but he felt it was worth it.

"You're here because a freelance time traveller calling himself the Doctor invaded my office earlier today and demanded that you be brought here." He paused to let that sink in. Jack prayed his husband never found out that he had caused this. "I looked him up. I agree that he is rather impressive, but his over confidence will be his undoing. He's going to be back here in about half an hour and I thought you might want to be here when we _kill_ him." Fear gripped Jack's heart and he sent a picture to the Doctor of exactly who and what was in Manton's office. He hoped it would be enough. "Or perhaps we should kill you in front of him instead."

"You can't do that!" Marvin exclaimed.

"Shut up, kid!" Jack shouted. The young man's nobility was going to get him killed. "The Director just needs to kill someone defenseless to feel like a man." This time Manton grabbed the laser blaster off his desk and hit Jack several time across the face with the butt of the gun.

"Definitely should let you see him die first," Manton said as if he had only just made up his mind. "Why does he want you so badly anyway? You certainly weren't the best lay I ever had or the prettiest. So what's so special about you?"

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Jack grinned evilly. "You might want to call your latest lover and say good-bye, because you're going to be dead in a few minutes."

Jack prayed the Doctor would show up soon. From the way Marvin was shifting from foot to foot and kept fingering his blaster, Jack feared he'd do something stupid. He sent his Time Lord a strong feeling of urgency and a sence of what was happening in Manton's office. A moment later he heard the sound of time and space warping. While all eyes were on the blue box fading in and out of existence, Jack tugged on Marvin's shirt.

"Remember what I said on the ship about my husband. Take off your vortex manipulator now!" Marvin stared at him for a moment, then took it off and laid it behind him on Manton's desk. A moment later, the Doctor strolled out of the TARDIS.

********

"Well Manton, I see you've decided to be smart and give Jack back to me." The Doctor nodded to Jack. He tried to remain neutral, but the bruises on his husband's face and his bloody nose was making it hard. "Hand him over and I'll be on my way."

"Oh, I don't think so." Manton nodded towards the men around him and yelled, "Fire!" Laser light and energy projectiles exploded towards the Doctor, then hit the extrapolator shielding and dissipated.

"Is that all you've got?" The Doctor made it sound like he was calling Manton impotent. "Useless you are." He turned and looked at Jack. "Are you ready to come home?" Jack nodded.

"No!" the Director shouted as he raised his blaster and aimed it at Jack's head. The Doctor made a gesture behind his back and suddenly every person in the room that was wearing a manipulator winked out of existence. The only people left were Jack, the Doctor, and Marvin.

The Doctor made another gesture and the shielding went down. In the next moment he had Jack wrapped up in his arms. They were both crying with relief.

Marvin walked over and picked up the Director's manipulator that was lying on the floor. He looked like he was in shock. "Are they all dead?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"The Director, his elite guards, his generals, are they dead?"

"No. Well by now they are, but I didn't kill them. I reprogrammed all the manipulators to send them back to this planets prehistoric era." He turned to Jack and undid the cuffs with his sonic screwdriver. "I'm really sorry Jack, but I didn't have time to refine it. I'm afraid that anyone who was wearing a manipulator at that moment was affected."

"Won't that cause a paradox?" Marvin asked.

"Oh, you're brilliant." The Doctor turned to Jack. "I see why you like him." Turning back to face the now ex-time agent he explained. "Normally it would, but I did lots of research on the Agency and this planet. Seems humanoid life here just seemed to appear out of nowhere. There were a lot of legends that claimed life started here when the God of Time had his minions thrown out of heaven."

"I like the sound of that," Jack smiled at his husband and grabbed his hand. He looked at the Doctor and nodded his head towards Marvin.

"Oh, you're getting as bad as Rose was picking up the pretty boys." Jack gave him the puppy dog eyes and he caved. "Oh, alright. Marvin is it?"

"Yes, sir."

"If you'd like to go on a trip of a lifetime follow me." With that he turned and practically dragged Jack by the hand into the TARDIS.

********

Ianto watched from the console as the Doctor and Jack entered the TARDIS first, followed by Marvin.

They hadn't even made it to the top of the ramp before Jack and the Doctor were on each other. They were kissing with great passion and their hands seemed to be everywhere. Jack started yanking the Doctor's coat and jacket off together as the Doctor tore open Jack's dungarees. Jack's mouth slid down to the Time Lord's neck making him moan and that's when Ianto decided it was enough. He rubbed his hand on the console, silently asking for help and a moment later a bucket of cold water appeared at his feet. He picked it up and flung all of its contents at the over zealous lovers, hitting them full in the face.

"Ianto, what the hell…?!" Jack shouted as they jumped apart and spit water out of their mouths.

"Sorry, sir, but you were scaring Marvin." Ianto said in a deadpan tone. Jack and the Doctor looked at him in shock, then they looked at Marvin who looked more awed than scared, and finally they looked at each other. Jack flicked water off his fingers at the Doctor and they both began to laugh... and laugh, and laugh. This wasn't just a small chuckle or a quick guffaw. No, this was a full on, hold your sides, your jaws ache, tears in your eyes, belly laugh. It was so infectious that Marvin and Ianto were soon just as breathless with laughter.

When all the tension of the last several days was gone and they could all finally catch their breath, Jack pulled Ianto into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered and kissed him. When Jack released him he was startled to have the Doctor do the same thing. When Ianto was released this time he started to shoo them out.

"Go on you two. Go find a bedroom and heal each other so I can give Marvin a tour." He turned them both around and gently shoved them towards the corridor.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Jack asked a bit concerned.

"You need each other right now," Ianto said nodding. "And I have no doubt that you will have plenty left for me later on. Now go!"

Jack gave him another quick kiss, grabbed his Time Lord's hand and they both ran full speed out of the console room.

"Are they always like that?" the former time agent asked.

"You'll get use to it," Ianto said as if it was something he witnessed all the time. He put his hand on Marvin's shoulder and started leading him down the corridor that usually led to the kitchen. "How do you take your tea?"

**Next up:** [ Epilogue]()  If under 18yrs. old do not read. Warning: There be Smut here!


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** It's time for Jack to re-connect with his husbands, mentally and physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** This story won't make much sense if you haven't read the first three chapters, so please read them.  
> 

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/000ec476/)   
**Banner by**   


**Title:** _In the Name of Love_ : Epilogue  
 **Beta(s):** The wonderful [ **royalladyemma** ](http://royalladyemma.livejournal.com/) who is fully to blame for Ianto being back. Thank you, Emma.  
 **Series:** _The Captain!Verse_.  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ten, Jack/Ianto  
 **Genre:** Smut, M/M Slash, Romance  
 **Rating:** Adult! If under 18 do not read! Not work safe.  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** Graphic sex, mind sex. No TV spoilers.

 **DISCLAIMER FOR ALL FICTION HERE** : This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or a used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. This work is intended for adults only. Some of the content of this fiction is graphically violent and/or sexual. It is intended for readers age eighteen or over and anyone underage is prohibited from reading. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

Once again, if you haven't read the other chapters this won't make sense.

 

_In the Name of Love: Epilogue_

Jack and the Doctor ran down the TARDIS corridor shedding wet clothes as they went. Mercifully their bedroom was the first door they came to. Jack was already naked having only had Agency work dungarees on. The Doctor still had his shirt and trousers on, though the shirt was hanging open and untucked.

As soon as the door closed, the Doctor slammed Jack against the door pressing their bodies together. Both of them wanted as much skin contact as possible. Jack gripped his husband's hair tightly in his fingers as the Doctor lapped at the sweat on his neck and his hands roamed over his body. Jack cried out in pleasure as his Time Lord bit down on his pulse point marking him.

Jack's hands trembled as he tried to undo the Doctor's trousers. He needed to feel his lover's pleasure as much as his own. Soon they both had their hands wrapped around the other's throbbing member.

"I need to feel you come in my mind," the Doctor panted into Jack's neck.

"Kinky," Jack laughed breathlessly. Jack knew what the Doctor meant because he needed to feel that exquisite rapture they shared as well.

"Captain, please."

Jack brought their cocks together as they both began to pump their hands furiously around them. Their mouths and tongues tasted all they could reach. They were both close in no time.

"Yes," his husband screamed as he shot his come over Jack's hand and belly. The Doctor's orgasmic pleasure thundered through his mind sending him into ecstasy. Only the Doctor's weight pressing him into the door kept Jack upright as they panted into each other's shoulders.

"Hi," he said leaning back as soon as he could speak again. He gave the Doctor a huge grin.

"Hello," his Time Lord replied with the same goofy grin. They both laughed, and then began to kiss slowly and thoroughly. The Doctor reached down and took Jack's wrist as he broke the kiss.

Jack was mesmerized as he watched his Time Lord bring his hand up to that beautiful mouth and that talented tongue licked the come off of his palm. Then he stuck each of Jack's fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean, one by one. Jack's legs trembled and his flagging member began to rise at the erotic sight.

"I want to taste all of you, Captain." The Doctor's voice was deep and rough with need. He stepped back and pointed to the bed. "Lay down," he growled.

Jack wasted no time walking on shaky legs and laying spread out on the bed. He watched as his lover stripped and crawled up the bed, settling between his thighs. The Doctor nuzzled Jack's balls with his face, inhaling deeply.

"You smell so good," the Doctor moaned as he licked his sack clean, before moving up. Much to Jack's frustration, the Doctor only did a cursory cleaning of his cock before moving on to his belly. Jack groaned a protest, but his lover ignored him.

The Doctor took his time, lapping up every drop of semen, before moving on to his nipples. He sucked them into his mouth then nipped them between his teeth as he flicked his tongue across. The pleasure of it made Jack's cock rock hard again.

"Turn over," The Doctor demanded. Jack began to do just that, but his impatience Time Lord grabbed his hips and flipped him over on his stomach with ease. He then began kneading his arse cheeks, squeezing them and raking his nails across making Jack moan and squirm. It was rare for his Doctor to be so rough, but the knowledge that he caused the most powerful being in the universe to lose control like that turned him on more then the physical pleasure. Jack had to bite his lip not to come right then.

"On your knees, Captain," he commanded and Jack obeyed. He had his legs spread wide and his head down on the pillow. He was completely open for his lover. The Doctor pulled away and reached for something on the night stand. Soon cool lube was hastily shoved into his hole with two fingers. "I need to take you," his lover said. It sounded like a desperate plea to Jack.

"Yes, my Lord," he answered as he bowed his back downward, jutting his arse out even more. With a growl his husband thrust in, filling him completely. The burning was almost more pain then pleasure, but he loved the feeling of being filled and his body soon adjusted. Jack could feel how tight he was as the merger's ghostly echo squeezed his cock.

His Time Lord set a brutal pace as he pounded into him. His long thin fingers dug into Jack's hips leaving bruises and the waves of lust and need coming from his Doctor filled his mind. He was so close.

The Doctor leaned forward, covering Jack's back with his chest and reaching around to grip his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me, my Captain," his husband moaned into his neck. "Come for your Lord." And Jack did, harder than he had in years and his lover's orgasm filled him almost instantly extending his pleasure. White hot sparks went off in his mind setting every nerve ablaze. Finally, he collapsed trembling onto the bed with the Doctor on top of him. They rolled slightly into the spooning position as they tried to catch their breath.

"Wow," the Doctor whispered as he nuzzled Jack's neck, and then licked the bite mark he found there.

"Wow is definitely the word for it." Jack turn around and gave his lover a slow tender kiss, tasting them both in his mouth. "I'll be right back," he said as he got up and went to the en-suite. By the time he returned with a warm flannel his Time Lord was sound asleep. He smiled down at his beautiful lover and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. Jack gently cleaned him up and covered him with their duvet. He placed a soft kiss to his forehead and sent a gentle wave of love to his sleeping mind.

He returned to the en-suite and took a quick shower. He hadn't had one in several days and really needed it. Also, he didn't want to go to Ianto smelling of the Doctor. He still wasn't sure how Ianto was taking all of this and he didn't want to rub his nose in it.

After drying off he went to his chest-of-drawers and got out black boxer briefs and a blue tee shirt. He put them on only because he knew both his husbands frowned on him walking around naked, although he never understood why. It's not like anyone was going to see him that hadn't already seen him naked, even Marvin. But that was a fight for another day. It was time to take care of his other husband.

********

Jack exited his bedroom and padded barefooted down the corridor. _'Is it still going to be my bedroom?,'_ he wondered. Should he get his own room and just go to either the Doctor's or Ianto's room as needed? He didn't need much sleep. Only three or four hours a night, but the Doctor only needed three to four hours every three days or so. He could go to sleep with Ianto and then get up and be with the Doctor. But what about his clothes and things, should he leave half in Ianto's room and half in the Doctor's? He thought getting a room of his own was looking more likely.

He was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed that none of their wet clothes were in the corridor until he had reached the console room. He looked up and saw Ianto leaning on the console looking at the monitor.

"Did you pick up our wet clothes?" As soon as Jack said it he felt like kicking himself. It wasn't exactly the romantic thing he wanted to say to his husband after such an ordeal.

"Yes. The TARDIS provided me with a hamper to put them in and then it disappeared." Ianto answered looking a bit uneasy. "I found a bedroom for Marvin. He's a bit shaken up, but I think he'll been alright." He pause and looked down before continuing. "How's the Doctor?"

"Sound asleep." Jack wanted to take his husband into his arms, but for some reason his legs didn't want to move.

"I'm not surprised," Ianto nodded. "He hasn't slept since this whole thing started."

"Not for about twelve hours before it started actually." Jack wanted to scream 'Move.' _'Why was he just standing there?'_

"I missed you," Ianto sighed.

That did it. In the next moment he had his Welshman in his arms and was kissing him hard. They broke the kiss and clung to each other, panting into each others shoulders.

"I've missed you so much, Ianto." Jack fought back the tears threatening to fall.

"Are you sure it wasn't just my coffee you missed?" Ianto quipped and smiled at Jack as he pulled back to look at him.

"Oooh," Jack moaned. "I would kill for a cup of your coffee."

"I'd make you some, but the Doctor said there wasn't any on board."

"Well," Jack wasn't sure how to tell Ianto about his little coffee problem.

"It's okay," Ianto said reassuringly. "The Doctor told me you haven't been able to drink it."

"I love you." Jack hugged him tightly again. "I'm so glad you're back. Let's go find a bedroom."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan," Ianto agreed. "But first, I really think we should leave the Director's office." He pointed to the monitor he had been looking at when Jack came in. Jack looked at it. It showed the whole of Manton's empty office. "No one's come in, but a hover ship scanned it from the window about ten minutes ago."

"We won't have much time then." Jack looked around the console room and spotted the empty bucket Ianto had doused them with. "Grab that bucket and follow me."

********

A few minutes later Ianto followed Jack back into the TARDIS with a bucket full of manipulators and laser blasters. Jack's arms were full of laser rifles and laser canons. Or at least that's what Jack had called them. Ianto had only seen a few before. He remembered John Hart had carried a gun similar to the laser blasters. He put the bucket down beside the jumpseat.

He grabbed a hold of the jumpseat as Jack sent them into the Vortex. He watched his husband as he checked some readings, then nodded in satisfaction.

"Right, bedroom," Jack said smiling a wicked smile as he turned around to face him. Suddenly, Jack's face showed surprise then joy as he looked past him to the jumpseat. Ianto turned around to where he had laid Jack's things. He watched as his husband picked up his vortex manipulator off of his greatcoat that Ianto had folded neatly on the seat. He quickly strapped it back on to his left wrist were it belonged.

"I'm afraid your captor disabled it," Ianto informed apologetically.

"That's okay. The Doctor can fix it." Jack looked at him and smiled. "Ianto, can you give me a hand?"

"Sure," Ianto replied eagerly. "What do you need?"

"There's a hidden compartment on the side here." Jack pointed to the leather strap that the manipulator was attached to. "Can you open it and get something out for me?"

"Sure." Ianto pulled open the side of the strap and gasped at the platinum band he found there. He pulled it out and looked closely at it. It was the ring he had given Jack at their wedding. It still had the inscription on the inside of the band. _My Forever_ it read. He had noticed back at Martha's that Jack wasn't wearing it and wondered where it was. He didn't want to say anything until he knew where he stood with Jack and then Jack was kidnapped and he didn't get the chance to ask about it.

"Would you put it back where it belongs please?" Jack held his hand out to Ianto with his fingers spread slightly and a loving smile on his beautiful face. Ianto felt like crying with joy. He took his husband's hand and slipped on his ring. Jack took Ianto's ring hand and kissed his matching band. "I love you, Ianto." Jack pulled him into a tight hug as Ianto cried into his husband's shoulder.

"I thought I'd lost you to the Doctor when I heard you were on your honeymoon." Ianto wasn't sure why he was confessing this. He wished he would stop crying, but the stress of what had happened in the last five days had finally caught up to him.

"The human heart has an infinite capacity for love," Jack said as he stroked Ianto's hair. "Otherwise parents would never have more that one child." Jack pulled back and kissed him tenderly. "Now, let's find a bedroom and I'll show you just how much I love you." Jack wiggled his eyebrows and leered, making Ianto laugh and roll his eyes.

********

Jack was grateful to the TARDIS for giving them a bedroom that was close and neutral. They took their time undressing each other, though Jack didn't have much to take off. He kissed every inch of Ianto as it was exposed to him. It felt odd at first not being able to feel what he was doing to Ianto on his own body, but soon twenty plus years of muscle memory kicked in. He kind of liked being able to concentrate totally on his lover without the distraction of the dual sensations.

He took his time, making sure he did all the things he knew his beautiful Welshman enjoyed. This wasn't about sex. It was about reconnecting and showing his husband just how much he was loved. Ianto's moans and cries were music to his ears. _'Goddess, how I've missed him.'_ He nearly cried with joy at how beautiful his lover looked as he came. That look was enough to send him over the edge.

As Ianto lay sleeping in his arms, Jack began to think of all the advantages of sex without the merger. There were always certain things he really couldn't do with his Doctor because of it, like spanking. Jack enjoyed being spanked on occasion, but the Doctor didn't like to be. Unfortunately, if the Doctor spanked him, he would feel it on his own arse and that turned the Doctor off. Ianto, on the other hand, didn't mind spanking him at all. He could hardly wait to move all of those toys the Doctor wouldn't let him use into his Welshman's room. Ianto was in for a treat.

**Please comment and tell me how you liked it.**

**Next in the series:[ _Coming Home_](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/18384.html#cutid1)**

****


End file.
